Different Point of View
by Ronnie
Summary: Cedric was there too... he saw what Harry saw. (Parts of chapters 31 and 32 of GoF from Cedric's POV. Written for English class.)


Different Point of View  
  
I wrote this as an English assignment, for my book report. It's not any good but I thought I would post it anyway, to maybe hear what you guys think? Hehehe. As always, characters don't belong to me, but to JK Rowling. I would love to hear what you think.  
  
The night's air seemed to vibrate around the two young boys as they made their way up to the raised podium. On the podium, the cup glistened in the dimmed light of the moon, beckoning them, calling to them. Cedric slouched a little under Harry's weight as the younger boy leaned against him. They took small steps towards their goal, approaching it and nearing it slowly. To Cedric it seemed as if it was getting farther and farther away from them. Anticipation built inside him, sending tingles down his spine and awakening the butterflies inside his stomach, sending them to flutter around. He swallowed, trying to ease the tight feeling in his throat, trying to slow down the mad pace of his heart. "This is it," he thought to himself, allowing a smile to creep onto his lips. "Everything I've worked for in the past months." He couldn't help but laugh a little, blushing when the black haired boy turned his head to him and gave him a weird look. Closer and closer they went, wobbling rather than walking. Their eyes, as if they were one pair, were fixed onto the golden gleam of the cup. Their hands, as if led by the same desire, ached to touch the cool surface of it. "Victory," thought Cedric, as they were almost two steps away from the cup, "Makes us feel strong." And it did. He felt wonderful, as he helped Harry Potter onto the podium, supporting the boy's weight against his shoulders, easing it off the boy's injured leg. He felt excited and happy and almost delirious. He turned and faced the cup, awe widening his eyes.  
  
At that moment, it seemed as if it was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes upon. Cold rays of silver moonlight shone onto its metallic finish, sending tiny glimmers of gold across the handles, the body, and the base. It looked as if the cup was winking at him, calling to him with a silent voice. He looked at Harry and the boy looked at him. Together they nodded.  
  
"On three, right?" asked Harry and Cedric could only nod. Together, they will touch the cup. Together, they will win. The fluttering of the butterflies in Cedric's stomach increased, creating an insane rhythm that matched the beating of his heart. Together, they beat and fluttered, sending trembles and shivers down his spine and fingers. He suppressed a shudder and nodded his head again. He was ready. "One - two - three - " Cedric reached for the cup, his eyelids fluttering to a close, shielding his stormy gray eyes. At first, nothing happened. But then. the ground slipped from underneath his feet. Literally. He felt a jerk at his stomach and then he was being swept downwards by the cup, he was drowning and he couldn't let go. Down and down he went, feeling Harry by his side. Panic crept into his blood, silent and painful. This was not supposed to happen. something was very wrong. He fought to open his eyes, resisting the urge to just keep them closed until everything was over. His eyelids seemed to weigh a ton or two and his fight to open them was lost quickly. He waited. And waited.  
  
Suddenly, his feet touched solid ground once again. A jolt went up his body, caused by the landing, and his feet gave way under his weight, making him fall to the ground. The air was knocked out of him and stars danced before his eyes. He felt Harry fall to the ground beside him, moaning because of the pain in his leg. Cedric reckoned that if the pain in his own uninjured leg almost caused him to pass out, Harry must have felt like he was going to die.  
  
"Where are we?" asked the younger Gryffindor. Cedric had no answer for him so he just shook his head and got to his feet, bending down to help Harry up. After he was standing, Cedric took a moment to look around. What he saw made his stomach sink. They were far away from the school, he knew that. There was no sign of the mountains that surrounded the school, no sign of the plush green lawns that were found in the valley all around it. A graveyard. They were in a God damned graveyard. All around them stood dark grey tombstones and he could even make out a building that seemed to be a church. What in the name of Merlin had happened?  
  
"Did anyone tell you the cup was a Portkey?" he asked, hoping against all hope that the younger boy would have the answer that would calm him down. But even that last little glimmer of hope died when he saw the grim look on Harry Potter's face.  
  
"Nope," he said. Just that. Cedric heaved a deep sigh, resisting the urge to shudder. Their surrounding was in no way a pleasant one and the odd circumstances that brought them there made it even more eerie and threatening. He found himself feeling the outline of his wand through his robe, seeking the relative safety that it provided him. "Is this supposed to be park of the task?" asked Harry, snapping Cedric out of his reverie. He considered the option for a moment. It could be.  
  
"I dunno," said the grey eyed Hufflepuff, running a hand in his hair. He noted the nervous tone to his voice but thought it to be expected. "I'm standing in a graveyard, at night, and I have no idea how I was brought here. I think I'm allowed to be nervous." He thought to himself with a slight huff. "Wands out, d'you recon?" "Yeah." agreed Harry and they both pulled out their wands. Cedric inhaled deeply and exhaled a short moment later, mouthing claming words to himself, not making a sound. His breath sounded to him like a yell in the complete silence that enveloped the dark graveyard. "Someone's coming," said Harry suddenly, startling him. He followed the younger boy's eyes and watched as a hooded figure drew near. The hood shadowed over its face, leaving its features in the dark. In its arms, it was holding something. A bundle of. what? The figure handled the bundle with astounding caution. or was it fear? Closer and closer the figure came, and Cedric's heart beat faster with every step that it took. Beside him, Harry lowered his wand and looked at him. All Cedric could do was send him a quizzical look and turn back to the figure.  
  
Suddenly, the figure stopped. It looked at them. They looked at it. Both parties didn't dare to move as they stood their, almost transfixed to their spot. Suddenly, almost as if something washed over him, Harry fell to the ground, a hand to his forehead. Cedric watched with wide grey eyes as the boy clutched his forehead feverishly, faces twisted with pain.  
  
"Kill the spare." the whisper washed over him with the force of a yell, a slithering tongue of fear grasping at his insides. A dreaded sickening feeling took over him and he managed to whispers a prayer before he heard those terrible words.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
And everything went black. 


End file.
